someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween Plague
My name is Chris and me and my good friend Toby go over many documents that were never supposed to be read unless you wanna know hard truths or even dark pasts. On the night before Halloween Toby had brought me a new Document and when he gave me the document he left so when I sat down at my desk and started to read it, it started like this. October 24th year unknown, Hello My name is Carl newtins and i live in a not very big nor not very small village. I was in my house when my mother asked me to go see Tommy and give him this book. Tommy was my mom's best friend since they were kids. When I started to walk outside the house I saw many people surround someone or something and when I went to check real quick it was Tommy on the ground barely breathing with a doctor near him as his skin was a dark brown and his skin is normally white. "what's wrong with him?" I asked as someone turned to look at me and it was his wife that was tearing up as she said he's sick and she didn't know what kind of sickness could have done this. Tommy was sick for six week before this happened so it's nothing not normal, maybe his sickness is getting too strong for his own body. After a couple Doctors take him into his house and laid him in bed so they can help him further and needed space to work. After what i heard from many Doctors they said they needed help from a outside source so they called up a Plague doctor. But if they called up a Plague doctor...that means Tommy may have the plague but that doesn't look like any plague I've seen. Three days later the Plague doctor had come to our village but his mask was orange and his eye hole was a glowing like yellow that forced fear into many children. It also forced fear into me as well, Once that plague doctor went to Tommy's house it was silence for three hours. After the Plague doctor had came out he left without a word. October 31 year unknown, Tommy had died two days ago and when I was outside making a bird house for my birds the plague doctor came up to me with a needle "..Kid if you inject this needle you will not be infected with the Halo Plague..but if you don't trust me it's your lost" He said as he started to walk away but before he did he dropped the needle in front of me. His voice was deep and raspy. i picked up the needle and I didn't want any kind of plague so I injected the needle. but when i did i felt dizzy and i feel played and I think I just injected myself with the plague. The document ends. i called up Toby and he answered on the second ring and asked if i read the document and I say yes. Toby says it never said that plague ended and when i heard him say that my heart dropped, i hanged up and I went to my computer and I researched the Halo plague and the boy who was involve with it. Once I see the facts about it, on this weird website that i won't say. It says the Carl newtins was a boy that lived in a village in early China and the plague wasn't stopped but it was a rare thing in present day. I sigh but i know it's still out there but I won't stop reading these documents so I can learn more of the world I live in. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story